pokerface
by GraceTaliDavid-DiNozzo
Summary: Ziva and Tony have family now...what happens when their oldest goes to college


**Got this idea after watching Truth or Consequences and then listening to the glee version of poker face and it just kinda came to me while i was singing it... part of this story is from my past (mainly the end bit but not at college) soo please be nice : ) xx**

**enjoy**

After 18 years of watching thier baby girl grow up; Ziva and Tony DiNozzo were standing in the door way of her bedroom with while watching her pack the last of her things ready to go to college.

'Have you got you ID?'

'Yes'

'Your weapon?'

'Yes'

'Your tooth brush' Amelia Dinozzo had to laugh at her parents for being protective but she also knew that they were just doing their jobs or as her grandpa Gibbs would say their gut.

Smiling at her parents she knew that if she didnt say goodbye now, she never would. Walking over to her mum she smiling reassuringly 'mum I'm going to be fine I'm only going to college and anyway ill be back every Sunday for my dinner and for my washing to get washed'

Ziva had to laugh at that as she knew that wasnt just talk, only Tony's daughter would do that. Ziva couldnt help herself anymore and hugged her daughter tightly. 'You need anything, and I mean anything and you call us...even if its just a bad break up or a bad lesson we're just a phone call or a car ride away okay?'

'Yes mum I know we have been through this... and anyway uncle Tim's sister is a lecture at the college and is teaching me, and she has promised uncle Tim and auntie Abby that she will look after me'

'Thank God'

Tony smiled as he watched his wife and daughter interact with each other. He smiled in fondness at the memory of when his baby girl had been first placed in his arms. Before his wife pulled Amelia into another hug; he did and held her close. 'I'm gonna miss you Millie... all our pranks on McGee and all your pranks on your sister and brothers' she smiled innocently to her mum.

'But daddy I dont know what you mean' she had to laughat herself along with her parents; she knew she was going to miss them.

Walking out the room and down the stairs she could see her sibling waiting by the door to say goodbye. Max her younger brother smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. 'You need any buts kicking just call'

Even though she was older than him, he was taller and in many ways acted like the older brother. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek 'I know bro, and problem with the girlfriend just call'

She knew that the younger too siblings were going to be the worst as they were soooo young. Crouching down to their level she looked the twins in the eye and hugged them both. 'Beth, Adam promise me you guys will looked after mum dad and Max cause I wont be here everyday to so I need you to do it for me... you think you can do that?'

After feeling 2 heads nods she stood up and looked at her close knitted family 'remember a phone call away' she nodded her head and walked towards her new car with her stuff in and got in to drive a couple of miles to go to the college campus.

6 months later

Things at college were going okay for Amelia, she had a few friends and she still got to see her family every week. She was the highest student in most of her subjects and she mainly just studied in her free time. Many people called her a know it all and a teachers pet.

She knew she couldnt tell her family about this, so she did her mothers trick...hide all emotions and prtend it isnt happening.

It worked most of the time but others it didnt.

Like now she was on the phone to her mother having a video call.

Ziva could tell her baby was upset about something but when she all she got was.

'Can we sing mama?' ziva knew that her baby girl needed her as she only ever called her mama when she was sick or upset. As a mother she couldnt deny her daughter what she wanted so she noded her head already knowing the song that she wanted them to sing together.

(**Bold is ziva singing, **_Italic is Amelia _and _**both is Ziva and Amelia**_)

_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me  
Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got  
Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh whoaa oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got

**Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
**_(She's got to love nobody)_**  
can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
**_**(She's got to love nobody)**_

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it ain't rough it isn't fun**

_**Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh  
I'll get him hot, **_**and show him what I've got **

**Can't read my**, _can't read my_  
_**No he can't read my poker face **_  
_**(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**_

**I won't **_**tell you**_** that I **_**love you**_**  
**_**Kiss**_** or **_**hug you**_**  
Cause **_**I'm bluffin'**_** with my **_**muffin**_**  
I'm not **_**lying**_** I'm just **_**stunnin'**__**with my love-glue-gunning**_

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
**I promise this, promise this**  
**Check this hand cause I am marvelous**

**I'm marvelous**, _I'm marvelous_  
_**I'm marvelous so marvelous**_  
_**She's got to love nobody**_  
_**Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face**_  
_**She's got to love nobody**_

Amelia smiled at her mum feeling much better but knowing that she still need her mum reassurance. 'Mum do you think I weird?'

'No never your just amazing...is something wrong at college?'

'Im just not fitting in ma'

Ziva knew her little girl may have grown up but she still had doubts about herself. 'Why dont you try going to some of the bars with your friends some more? Or try going a that performing group you keep telling me about?'

Amelia smiled as she heard her mum 'yeah I might just do that love you mum'

'Love you too baby.'

Amelia went to her dorm door to go and get some juice from the vending machine down the hall to find a group of people at her door. 'what are you all doing here?'

'wow why didnt you tell us you could sing?'

Feeling shocked that they had heard her, 'you heard me!'

'yeah yo, you really need to join the performing group , they need your help' she smiled slightly at them and went to the vending machine and a guy stepped infront of her.

'excuse me can I get to the machine please'

'I just want to say that your voice in the group could really open doors for you'

'Thank you?'

'and you wouldnt feel so left out come by tomorrow at 4:30 and you can practise with us' after kissing her on the cheek he walked away.

Maybe college wasnt going to be so bad after all.

** you see that button just underneath me? well i cant reach it so if you could just click on it it would realli help : ) xxxx **

**if you review i will give out cyper cookies :p**

**love GraceTaliDavid-DiNozzo xxx**


End file.
